Wesker's Secret
by Polaris Nocturnal
Summary: Everybody thinks that it's Wesker and Alice that they have to fear. But there is something even more dangerous then them.   Their Offspring     Set after Resident Evil Afterlife   Albert Wesker has a small secret that Alice doesn't know about, meet Abby


_**Hi, This is my first Resident Evil Fic, so cut me some slack.**_

_**It stars Albert Wesker.**_

_**I know this doesn't really fit with the time line but deal with it. **_

Everybody thinks that it's Wesker and Alice that they have to fear. But there is something even more dangerous then them.

Their Offspring.

Set after Resident Evil: Afterlife.

Albert Wesker has a small secret that Alice doesn't know about, and it could kill her for it.

Meet Abigail "Abby" Wesker.

_**Albert Wesker has an Eleven year old daughter who isn't exactly human. **_

_**Read and Review. **_

_**The first chapter is a flash back. A few chapters after will be flash backs, and the rest will continue during and after Afterlife.**_

_**First chapter Wesker may seem a little OOC, but then if you were him, you might act a little different too.**_

Chairman Wesker turned off the computer after talking with a meeting. Ending it with a "Finish your research before someone finishes it for you. This meeting is adjourned."

He turned around in his swivel chair to see a small child around the age of ten. She was small for her age and she didn't seem to be her age but she didn't seem to care.

She had light blond hair that flowed straight around her shoulders. At first look you could draw two conclusions. She was a sick human or she was an infected. Her skin had almost a grey color to it. Her eyes were a startling purple and innocent. Everything about her screamed innocent, her sweet looking face, her soft voice, her big eyes. Everything.

She looked and acted younger for her age but Wesker knew that she would speed up soon. It was the infection doing this to her, but the infection also made her special.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked softly.

"The people that work for me."

"Oh." She looked around. "When can I go home?" She asked.

Wesker mentioned with his hand for her to come closer to him. She did and sat on his knee.

"You can't go home. Not yet. For now this is home." He told her sternly.

She huffed a sign and smoothed out the skirt on her loose white dress.

"I don't like it here." And she jumped off his knee. "It's dark and people are always running around. And they keep staring at me."

"It's probably the dress." He said.

It probably was. It was a pure white dress that fit snugly around her undeveloped top and flowed down to just below her knees. The top was covered in what looked like lace. She wore no shoes or socks.

But she wore a necklace around her neck. It was in the shape of the Umbrella symbol only the white parts were diamonds and the red parts were rubies.

She scowled. "I like this dress."

Wesker raised his eyebrows.

She had always dressed in white. He could remember everything about her, even the day she was born.

Wesker looked into a white lab from outside an observation window.

One of the scientists was strapped to a table, her face was strained but Wesker thought that she still looked attractive. It had been easy to seduce her several times.

Doctors ran around, and then blocked her from view. Wesker could tell that they were nervous, after all _he _was watching and he never watched.

One of the doctors came outside and stood next to him.

"We can only save one of them. Sir. We…we aren't sure what's wrong but we only have time to save one."

Wesker's eyes narrowed. "Save the Doctor if you can, but focus on the child. It's important to our research."

"Yes sir."

The doctor spoke into a small microphone and joined back into the crowd of doctors.

He waited. And waited. And waited. Finally somebody came to get him.

He entered the room, spotting the bloody table and the sheet covering the dead body underneath.

The Top Doctor walked up to him with a small bundle. Wesker looked.

"Why is she grey?"

"We don't know. We don't usually do this kind of work, we know babies aren't supposed to look like this, but she appears to be breathing fine. But we think it has to do with the infection."

"Her?"

"Yes sir."

"Is it…?"

"Besides the skin color and the size, she seems to be normal sir. But I suggest letting her grow before saying she's human."

Wesker looked at her.

"Would you like to hold her sir?" The doctor asked suddenly.

Wesker look up at him.

"She has to get used to you, and you have to get used to her, might as well."

Wesker paused and thought about it for a moment. He held his arms in an awkward cradle. He had never held a child before.

The Doctor handed him the child. It was small. Wesker looked down at it, not seeing why humans found babies so amazing. It was small, wrinkled and slightly pink from just being born. It wasn't very attractive but it wasn't very ugly. He didn't know what to think of it.

"What does it eat?" He asked.

"Well, were not sure if she eats flesh, if she needs to eat at all or if she needs to eat normal food. We suggested feeding her normal food before trying anything else. Since she appears more human then anything else."

The baby started crying. Wesker flinched. "Why is it doing that?"

"_She's _probably hungry."

Wesker shifted so he was holding out to the doctor. "Then feed it."

"We all think you should sir."

Wesker blinked. "What?"

"Since her mother's…dead, she needs to be bottle fed. You should probably be the first one to feed her. Your scientific experiment and all."

"I think you need to be reminded how to talk to me." Wesker growled but brought the child closer to him again.

"Yes Sir." The Doctor handed him a bottle with barely anything in it.

Wesker looked down distastefully as he put the rubber tip into the child's mouth. It shut up instantly.

"And how often do I have to do this?"

"Everyday."

"Right."

"And don't forget to burp it."

"What?"

"Babies some times get extra air and need to be burped. Haven't you ever taken care of a baby before?"

"No."

"Do you know how to burp a baby?"

Wesker looked at him. "Does it look like I know much about child care?"

"No sir."

The Doctor showed him how to burp the thing.

Wesker inwardly sighed as he started to burp the kid. He watched them wheel the body out and start cleaning up the mess.

He stopped when he realized that the child puked on him. He stood up and looked at the back of his black coat. His eye twitched behind the dark sunglasses. He handed the baby to the nearest doctor.

He took his coat off and placed it on the floor. And scowled when the doctor forced the child back into his arms and walked away to help with the clean up.

He looked down at the child. She was sleeping. She had small tufts of light blond hair that was still matted with blood. She slept with her mouth open in a small 'O'. His expression softened.

Another doctor walked up to him. "Her name?"

Wesker thought for a minuet. "Abigail."

The doctor looked up. "Abigail?"

Wesker nodded.

"Okay, so should I put that as just Abigail? Or do I put it as Abigail Wesker?"

"Abigail Wesker."

"Right." The doctor wrote it down on a clipboard.

"Congratulations sir, you are now the father of one healthy Abigail Wesker."

Yes he was the father, it was purely scientific. He need to see what would become of his offspring if he indeed ever had one or if Project Alice had one.

A thought occurred to him. He was the father. _She _was _his daughter_.

"Abigail." He cooed. "My Little Abigail."


End file.
